I Don't Like You
by HoranAndTheBieb
Summary: After dating Alex for a while sonny asks Alex a certain question and she doesn't like Alex's answer, what will be the reason for alex giving that Answer to sonny?


I leaned back into my girlfriends arms as she tightened her grip on me. We sat on the stairs, across from us was our best friends Harper and Nate. Only I wish Nate would leave.

I've only recently found out that Nate has a thing for my girlfriend and I do not like it one bit. I looked between Harper and Nate but didn't listen to the conversation going on around me.

I was more focused on being in my girlfriends comfortable arms. I was sure Alex was my one. I could certainly see myself being with Alex for the rest of my life.

I felt Alex move a it from behind me, I instantly turned around and faced her, Her eyes locked with mine, The poor lighting in the stair case making Alex's eyes sparkle. I could already fell my heart melting just from looking at her gorgeous face.

I couldn't help myself but lean in and connect my lips with hers.

"Get a room" I pulled away slowly and faced Harper, who had a smile on her face before looking over to the source of the voice that broke me and Alex's lips apart. Nate had his teeth clenched as he held tightly onto the railing behind him. Jealously was fully seen in his eyes and I loved seeing him like this.

Although it may seem mean for me to enjoy making Nate jealous but I had to. He needed to know my Alex was off limits and he couldn't have her.

"Problem Nate?" I question as a smirk played on my lips.

"No, Just get a room" he repeated

"I think I might enjoy getting a room with you Baby" Alex kissed my cheek, sending my smirk to switch into a smile instantly. "We would be alone, and we could do anything without interruptions" I could already see the smirk on Alex's face before she connected her lips to my neck. My eyes landed on the angered Nate before my eye lids dropped and I let out a soft moan of Alex's name.

"Okay now I'm starting to agree with Nate" Harper soft voice chuckled before Alex pulled her lips away but leaned her head on top of mine.

"I'm sure me and Alex would get a room sooner or later" I winked toward our friend as Nate scoffed.

"Okay come on, grumpy, let's leave these two over birds alone" Harper smiled and pulled Nate down the stairs and out of the stair case, she turned around waving goodbye to me and Alex as I mouthed a 'thank you' to her.

"finally, I have you to myself" Alex said as she moved from behind me, making her way in front of me and kissed me softly.

I am pretty sure this is what everybody wants in their relationship. A loving lover, that is as sweet as they could be, when they actually show that they care about you, and they would not be scared to kiss you in public or hold your hand. Who would take care of you if you were sick, and is by your side, and has the shoulder which you cry on when hurt.

This also brings me back to the point where I said Alex is my one. Over the few months of dating I know I am deeply in love with this girl. She's everything I ever wanted, and I swear she's more beautiful each and everyday.

Alex's lips disconnect from mine while they now outlined my jaw line before moving down my neck. I could feel my heart racing in my chest while it beat loudly in my ears, cutting off any other noise I would ever possibly hear.

Her lips once more disconnected from me before her forehead pressed against mine.

"Did I tell you, you look beautiful today?" I felt my cheeks get hot from Alex's compliment while I new I was turning a light shade of pink. But Alex was determined to get that shade of pink to red.

"I mean, I've never seen anyone as gorgeous as you" She continued on with her compliments, my face turning more red with each word. "You're my Angel" I nudged Alex as she chuckled and leaned onto me again.

"Why are you so good to me?' I questioned as the heat on my cheeks slowly started to fade.

"Because you deserve to be treated like the best"

"I do?" I questioned Alex's response

"Of course"

"What exactly is the 'best' that you speak of hmm?" I asked once more, as Alex moved down a few steps.

"The best if like the queen, You are my queen Sonny, And you shall be treated like a queen, So I bow to you!" My smile stretched as Alex actually bowed to me.

"Get back over here" I reached out to her as she climbed back up the stairs and wrapped her arms around me, returning to our first position. A comfortable silence fell over us before I looked at Alex locking our eyes again.

"Do you still like me the way you did when we first dated?" I asked, her eyebrows scrunched together before answering.

"No" She said, Shaking her head as well. My shoulders dropped at her answer along with my heart.

"You don't?"

"No way, heck I don't even like you at all" Before I could respond the bell rang for class. I could already feel the tears building up in my eyes. I got up without even kissing Alex goodbye and ran, ran down the hall without even looking back to see if Alex followed.

"Sonny!" I heard Alex scream but I continued to run. I ran into the girl's washroom and locked the door before Alex could run in with me.

I made sure the bathroom was clear before I let the tears fall down my cheeks. Alex doesn't like me. Alex doesn't like me at all. I must have been there for a while because all I could hear now was silence. No chatting in the hallway, no on walking up and down the halls trying to get to their class. I quickly wiped away my tears and slowly unlocked the door.

I'm sure Alex had gone to class so I was planning on just going home, I didn't feel like staying here. I opened the door and took one step out before I was pushed into the wall.

"A-Alex?" I asked as she Held herself against me, holding me against the wall.

"You didn't let me finish"

"Finish what? About how you don't like me?" I could already feel the tears building up again before Alex kissed me with all the love she had and I could really feel it.

"No" She said once she pulled away.

"Then what?" I barley let out a whisper, my heart raced from the kiss while the butterflies started to form.

"I don't like you because…" Alex trailed off as her eyes scanned down my body then flicking back up into mine.

"Because I love you" Alex said, my heart swelling, I couldn't stop my actions after this.

I held onto Alex's cheeks before crashing my lips onto hers. I really should wait for Alex to finish her sentences next time.

Alright some of you don't know that I do have a you tube channel

.com/user/xXSammyloverXx?feature=mhum

Which is there, and I do post more stories on there, so subscribe to my you tube channel for more stories.


End file.
